Starts With a Kiss
by Denyce
Summary: It takes Cindy a minute to understand what she's hearing, and what she's seeing. OT3 Alec/Max/Logan


Returning with her beer Cindy sat down, it was only then she noticed Max wasn't paying attention. "Boo, what are you doing?"  
Max waved at her, "Shh, watching."

"Watching? Hmmm." Cindy turned in her seat, trying to find what had Max so captivated. She couldn't figure it out until she spotted Alec. He had someone cornered, his body draped over theirs, effectively blocking Cindy's view of who it was.

Cindy humphed then curiously asked, "You're spying on your boy?"

At Max's nod, her lips thinned, choking back the immediate I told you so that had been threatening to spill out ever since Max hooked up with Alec. Instead she questioned, "So is your boy seeing someone else?"

Distracted and still eye-balling Alec across the room, Max simply answered. "Yes."

Cindy couldn't deny she was slightly taken back by Max's answer though it didn't stop the flood of aggravation she suddenly felt. She liked Alec, she did, but Max was her girl. Bottom line, the idea of Alec hurting Max pissed her off. Not that Alec could physically hurt Max, but emotionally… after everything that went down with Logan. It was only after Logan had backed away and didn't come around anymore that things changed.

She remembers Max admitted defeat and stopped giving her heated glares, that she and Alec were an item - after they had moved in together.

Now Alec was cheating on her? No, this news definitely didn't sit well with her at all.

At Max's silence Cindy just shook her head. Lifting her glass of beer, Cindy took a sip even as she sent Alec daggers centered on his back. "Does he have a death wish?" She didn't expect an answer, and continued her snide commentary. "So when are you dropkick his scrawny bow legged ass. And when you're done with him gonna give that boy a piece of my mind on ruining…"

Max interrupted with a mumbled, "Huh?"

"What huh, huh?" Suspicious by Max's reaction. Cindy turned around this time she really looked at Max. Taking in her expression; realizing she didn't have her bitch face on, and didn't a look of someone who was angry or jealous. In fact, she looked hopeful almost giddy with anticipation, like a kid anxiously waiting to open their gifts. It definitely wasn't the look of someone who found out their partner was cheating on them – something was up.

"Tell me you're not going to let that boy get away with cheating on you?" Cindy couldn't say why, but asked.

"That's what he's doing right? Cheating on you?"

"What? No, yes- no!"

"Boo, it wasn't a hard question. Either the boy is cheating on you or he's not."

"He's not."

Closing her mouth, Cindy realized that wasn't the answer she had been expecting. "Okay, then you wanna tell me exactly what Alec is doing – cause from here it looks like he's about to seal a deal for a hook-up."

"I know, watch."

Grimacing Cindy turned in time to see Alec shift and she could see who he had been blocking – Logan. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she took in their personal space. It was intimate. There was nothing there that said just friends - it still looked like Alec was trying, and succeeding to hook-up with Logan.

She was about to ask, when Logan slowly leaned in until he was kissing Alec. The kiss was sweet just a brush of lips touching lips. Logan pulled back, his hand cupped Alec's neck. Logan might have pulled Alec back to him or he might have moved in himself; this time, they nibbled at each other's mouths, teasing their lips open. Whatever apprehension they had was suddenly gone as tongues met and they started to dance.

It was a short dual of dominance as Logan shifted and his hand anchored Alec's head as he took control. "Whoa…"

"I know huh. It's their first real kiss."

Blinking clearly confused Cindy shifted toward her friend. Max didn't even look her way; her eyes were glued on Alec and Logan. "Sooooo, you're okay with them being together?"

"Of course! I like to watch, it's hot!"

Cindy's mouth gaped open, she wanted to say something, but was too shocked by Max's response. Finally she muttered, "You're going to watch?"

"Yeah at least for the first time…"

Alec was suddenly beside their table, holding Logan's hand; both were grinning like idiots. "Then it'll be my turn to watch them."

Cindy's head whipped around not sure she actually heard Alec correctly. Alec just stared at Max; his eyes twinkled with unadulterated lust.

It was Logan who broke the silence, and held out his hand. "Max."

Cindy kept looking between Alec and Logan as they continued to stare at Max as if they were going to devour her.

Max held out her hand and laced her fingers with Logan.

Cindy shook her head realizing they were touching. She's not sure if she made a noise or not, but Alec filled her in. "The virus, it's gone, and she doesn't have to chose."

Logan added, "Ever."

Cindy swallowed, her mind in overdrive, filling with thoughts she shouldn't be having. "Damn!"

"Yeah, we'll catch you later C." Alec moved to take Max's other hand. "Come on Max let's go home."

Max nodded, but didn't respond; only moved in closer to Logan, and pulled Alec in next to her.

Numb and strangely pleased Cindy just sat there staring at their backs until they were gone. She looked back at the table to her beer. Nope not going to do it she needed something stronger. Standing she made her way through the crowd to the bar before accidentally bumping into Asha. She was about to apologize when she saw it was Asha. From the look on Asha's face, Cindy recognized the distraction and realized Asha saw the same thing she did – or at least part of it with Alec and Logan.

To confirm it, Cindy waved her thumb in the direction where she had seen Alec and Logan kiss. "Did you?"

"Yeah, that was kind of a surprise."

Cindy could only grunt. Compared to everything that's happened in the last couple of years, for surprises, this was definitely ranked low on her scale. "Come on let me buy you a drink."

FiN~


End file.
